Silencio
by Raccoon Child
Summary: Ella esperaba que él entendiera sin necesidad de palabras lo que tanto le costaba demostrar. Drabble. YohAnna.


Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico de Shaman King. No me quiero explayar como es mi mala costumbre, pasemos ya a la ficha técnica de esta historia:

_**Título:**__ Silencio._

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Rating:**__ Apto para todo público._

_**Pareja:**__ YohAnna (una de las parejas hetero que más me gustan. Mejor dicho, mi preferida, la que amo y que se ganó mi alma)._

_**Personajes implicados:**__ Yoh y Anna._

_**Summary:**__ "__Ella esperaba que él entendiera sin necesidad de palabras lo que tanto le costaba demostrar. Drabble. Mild YohAnna."_

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna en especial._

_**Nota: Un día sin inspiración le sugerí a mi amiga Ktara-92 (Kathy) que me pidiera que le escribiese un drabble, sin importar el género ni la serie. Ella me pidió un drabble de Shaman King, dado que nunca vio la serie (… cofcof) y sentía curiosidad por conocer la personalidad de los personajes, además de que últimamente le hablaba demasiado de ese animanga. Me pidió también que la pareja principal fuera Yoh x Anna, ya que se interesaba por conocer sobre todo a esos dos.**_

_**Y comencé a escribir. Al ser un fic del tipo drabble, fue fácil idear una 'trama'. El reto era mostrar a los dos personajes principales lo más IC (In Character) posible, y eso intenté hacer. Espero haberlo logrado.**_

_**Nota 2: Este fic está dedicado con muchísimo cariño a Kathy (gracias por darme una excusa para escribir X3) y también a Hiroshi-jefe! Gracias por tus palabras, en serio. Ahora espero que te dignes a dejarme review ¬.¬**_

Silencio

Veinte y cuarenta, indicaba el reloj de la TV. Anna le echó un breve vistazo, alejando por un momento su vista de la película.

Y el flojo de Yoh todavía no había entrado a la casa.

Tal vez lo presionaba demasiado, fue lo que pensó al dirigirse hacia la puerta para ver cómo le iba a su prometido con el entrenamiento.

A pesar de que ya era de noche y hacía frío, Yoh seguía con su serie de trescientos cincuenta saltos rana por todo el jardín como si fuera lo primero que hacía en el día.

Anna lo observó durante unos segundos. Entonces notó a Yoh detenerse y voltear la cabeza hacia ella, para luego sonreírle alegremente, tal como acostumbraba.

- Ya casi termino, Anna-chan, no te preocupes -aseguró.

Ni una mísera sombra de enfado, ni en su rostro ni en su voz.

Anna comenzó a darse vuelta para entrar de nuevo, pero no lo hizo sin antes decir en su típico tono neutro:

- Seguirás mañana. Ahora ven a preparar la cena, que tengo hambre.

Yoh, aun en posición para saltar, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego reconstruyó su sonrisa, que se le había desvanecido por la sorpresa, y se despatarró en el suelo, demostrando en ese preciso instante lo verdaderamente cansado que se encontraba. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, se secó el sudor de la cara y, como si tuviera un resorte, se incorporó y corrió hacia la casa.

- … Anna -llamó. La rubia dejo de caminar rumbo al televisor y contempló el rostro de Yoh esperando lo que éste tuviera que decirle-. Gracias -dijo el chico entonces. Anna, comprendiendo, se dispuso a proseguir con lo suyo, pero Yoh volvió a hablar-… Aunque… quisiera pedirte perdón.

Anna se quedó mirando confundida la sonrisa nerviosa del Asakura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo dime que me disculpas…

- … Te disculpo… -dijo Anna cada vez más extrañada. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se debía aquello, repentinamente Yoh se acercó a ella y depositó en su mejilla un suave beso.

- Gracias -repitió él con una sonrisa algo tímida, y a continuación se marchó en dirección a la cocina.

Inmóvil en el mismo lugar, Anna oyó rato después la voz de Yoh tarareando tranquilamente una canción mientras cocinaba. Elevó una mano y se tocó con la punta de los dedos la mejilla que el castaño le había besado. No supo si tenía los dedos muy fríos o era que se había ruborizado.

Recordó cómo le había pedido perdón por adelantado sólo para hacer aquel mínimo y ligero contacto con ella.

Yoh sólo había gastado saliva al decirle todo eso. No había necesidad de perdonarlo por nada. Y era ella la que debía agradecerle, por poder seguir teniéndolo a su lado.

Desearía poder decírselo.

… Tal vez todo seguiría estando bien si continuaba confiando en que Yoh podía interpretar el significado de su silencio; en que no necesitaban palabras para captar lo que a ella le resultaba demasiado difícil expresar.

En el fondo, ambos sabían que así era.

:.:Owari:.:

Teniendo en cuenta el profundo amor que siento por Shaman King, debo elegir entre escribir páginas y páginas de pensamientos, o no escribir nada.

Cuando me emociono escribo demasiado, así que voy a optar por lo más fácil.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

KYS

Shaman King por siempre…


End file.
